Printing systems in modern image forming devices often provide multiple separate mechanisms that are configured to individually perform tasks associated with, for example, alignment of single and multiple substrates in the image forming devices. These individually-implemented tasks include separate mechanisms for tamping a stack of substrates, for laterally offsetting one or more substrates, and for actuating other mechanisms that are otherwise useful in control of substrate movement through the image forming device. The other mechanisms may include actuating certain latching mechanisms for locking and unlocking components associated with the movement of substrates out of the image forming devices. Image forming device manufacturers are continually challenged to reduce the overall space occupied by various multi-component or multi-function printing systems, without increasing complexity or cost.